


野战3p

by xian521



Category: all容齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 白发王妃 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xian521/pseuds/xian521





	野战3p

因为傅筹的事，本来就不爱说话的战枫已经好些天没搭理容齐了，容齐叫他来房里有意勾引，他也不为所动。战枫武功高强，轻功又是绝佳，容齐不想失去这个人，以后若有什么事，还真的需要这么一个人在身边。  
容齐在镇北王府虽然过得还算不错，但也相当于变相囚禁。那日，容齐提出想要出去骑马散心，宁千易找了各种理由都拗不过容齐，但也不能明令禁止他出去，不然就真坐实了囚禁北临皇妃的事实。  
宁千易还是要颜面，答应了容齐，还命战枫跟着容齐，说是陪同，实则监视。  
容齐独自骑马跑在前面，战枫驾马随行，待到了郊外，四处无人，容齐假装身体不适，骑着马的身子开始摇摇欲坠，身子一偏，眼看就要从马上跌下来。  
战枫从小接受专业训练，反应和伸手都是一等一的好，赶在容齐摔下马之前接住了他。  
战枫给容齐当了软垫，容齐此时正趴在战枫身上，装作受了惊吓的样子，眼泪漱漱流了下来。战枫到底还是关心容齐的，自那一日在马车上跟他有肌肤之亲后，他就认定了容齐。见容齐现在这么脆弱，他马上慌了手脚，赶紧坐起身，抱着容齐的肩膀安慰：“没事的。”  
容齐扑倒在战枫怀里，委屈道：“我以为战枫哥哥以后都不理齐儿了。”  
“没有。”战枫不会说什么甜言蜜语的话，只能不停地抚着他的后背安慰。  
郊外树林很是寂静，只有偶尔刮过的风吹得树叶沙沙作响。  
战枫的手摸到容齐后背一对优美蝴蝶骨，瘦瘦窄窄的腰，想着上次跟容齐的那翻热烈缠绵，胯间不由自主的鼓起了大包。  
战枫有些心猿意马，看着近在咫尺心上人终于按捺不住，心痒难耐地把人抱得更紧了些，恨不得将人揉进自己怀里。  
战枫越是想，性器就越发肿胀，连带着呼吸也急促起来。  
战枫猛将容齐翻了个身，把人按倒在地，不由分说地将容齐裤子一把扒下，撩起白色外袍，露出莹白饱满的双臀。他急急地将双手覆上丰美臀瓣往两边轻掰，去寻那隐藏在雪峰深处的可爱小洞，谁知定睛一看，那肉穴却是已被艹成了深粉色，微微发着肿。  
“你昨日又和傅筹在房里偷偷地做，是不是？”战枫急躁的动作缓了下来，有些委屈地问道。  
“不……是我还没醒来，他自己闯进来的，趁我睡着就插进来了，他一开始动，我……我就……”容齐结结巴巴地解释了几句，便耳尖红红地低着头不再言语。  
战枫沉默着，满怀醋意地加重了手上动作。他来回揉按容齐臀缝，直把那幽深软缝抚得淫液一片，水光闪闪。他时而用指甲去刮蹭穴口那圈敏感粉肉，伸一指进入穴中，转着圈按压内里湿软嫩肉搅出细微水响，容齐后穴被玩得酥痒难耐，身子颤抖不已，透明淫液从穴道深处涌出。  
战枫见那穴口微张着蠕动不已，容齐不断轻颤的雪臀透出娇嫩粉色，知晓他也情动，便解了自己裤子，扶着粗硬性器直直抵上穴口。那穴口被玩得软热多汁，性器刚刚靠过来便柔顺地包住了顶端，仿佛只要战枫稍一用力便可直取深处。  
战枫把目光从容齐翘臀移至他脸上，却见容齐眸里尽是潋滟水光，眼角晕红脉脉含情，连粉嫩的嘴唇也因为身体的热意而蒸得嫣红，更添一抹艳色。战枫掌住容齐臀部，大拇指摩挲着滑腻臀肉，有些挫败地低下头喃喃道：“我不想有别人那样对你，不想你是那北临皇帝的妃子。”  
容齐愣愣听着，内心似有感动，回应道：“我……我也是喜欢你的……”  
战枫终于笑了，用双手固定着容齐翘臀缓缓摆动自己胯部，两片饱满的臀丘被粗壮性器挤得微微分开。性器一寸寸插入紧密贴合的肉道，暖热穴肉水水地裹上来，白嫩细腻的臀肉夹着性器暴露在外的部分，舒服得战枫轻轻抽气。容齐微微往后翘着肉臀，感受着滚烫异物慢慢侵入自己身体的过程。  
“嗯啊……”忽地，粗糙的茎身似是无意地重重擦过了穴内某一点，淫交处传来的麻痒快意勾得容齐腰身一软，他低低地呻吟一声，上身往前一倾，双手顺势撑到了地上。  
战枫敏锐地察觉到了穴肉的突然绞紧，他侧身，重重摩擦着那块敏感，他不疾不徐地进入容齐身体，直到整根肉具都被泡在又暖又紧的嫩穴里。  
战枫终于将容齐完全占有，他双手握紧容齐臀部抬高，便狠心地不顾穴肉的绞吸挽留，重重往外抽至穴口，又是迅猛大力地对准敏感点狠狠一撞，蚀骨的快意从容齐敏感点传至全身，容齐无声地张大嘴，狠狠揪住地上的杂草。  
战枫不管不顾地快速挺动健腰来回抽插，肌肉紧绷的臀部伏在容齐身上一耸一耸地拱动，一次次凶狠艹开层层叠叠的湿滑媚肉，直捣深处搅上一搅，便又尽根抽出，如此反复。  
如此插了百十下，容齐便被操干得浑身酸软，下身更是酥麻得不像是自己的一般，跪于地上的一双细白长腿香汗涔涔颤个不住，软韧细腰一点点往下陷落，白里透粉的臀部高耸着被撞得臀波阵阵，穴口嫩肉被操得嫣红，肠液从二人交合处顺着臀缝往下流，一路顺着会阴处渗到花穴口，两片花唇中间的细窄软缝被浸得湿透，开始欲求不满地小口翕动起来，战枫粗喘着完全插入时，硕大的阴囊便也会重重拍到柔嫩花唇之上，花穴在一次比一次沉重的击打下渐渐泌出花汁，花唇微咧着开阖不断，恨不能将囊袋吸进来似的。  
“前面也想要吗？”战枫低头舔弄容齐通红耳尖细小的绒毛，下身耸动不止，他一手揽住容齐身子压向自己，一手顺着臀缝摸到花穴口，因常年习武而覆着老茧的手指耐心地把花唇揉软揉热，容齐花穴也早就想要得不行，被手指稍稍抚慰了一会儿便水流不止，战枫试探着往那细小软缝里插入一指，温软嫩肉当即热情地迎上来紧紧咬住手指，战枫抽出手指，三指并拢往花穴里快速一捅，花汁飞溅，花穴痉挛着收紧。  
傅筹听说了容齐和战枫一起出去的事，不等宁千易叫住他，便匆匆骑马赶来，刚进了林子没多久，便隐隐听到容齐时高时低的哭叫求饶声。傅筹骑马的动作一顿，又继续前进，那若有若无的哭声便也越来越明晰。  
走近一看，果不其然，战枫正压在容齐身上奋力摆腰，粗大的性器抵在容齐玉白臀间快速抽动，插进拔出，时隐时现，穴口已被操得又红又肿，上头糊着一圈被打成白沫的精液。  
傅筹跳下马，容齐听到越来越近的脚步声，惊慌地扭头，只见傅筹站在不远处，微微蹙眉盯着自己裸露的下身，动也不动，眸色深不见底。  
战枫看到傅筹，报复心作祟，越发干得起劲，坚硬如铁的肉茎仍不知疲惫地侵犯容齐后穴，容齐娇嫩臀肉被撞得绯红一片，穴口隐隐发麻，交合快感却从被插弄那处连绵不绝地贯通至四肢百骸，敏感点被坚挺性器一次次大力钻顶，酸麻感便也从那点爆炸开来。  
容齐下身软绵绵地颤着使不出劲儿，他抬头望着傅筹，挣扎着往他的方向爬进了几步，战枫也跟着一面走一面挺腰艹穴，许是容齐在傅筹面前有些愧疚担忧，嫩穴有些紧张地收缩不止，层层媚肉绵密绞紧，夹得战枫快感连连。  
战枫拉高容齐腰肢，摆动精壮腰身狠送了几下，一抬头却看见容齐和傅筹无言对望，反倒是自己像是多余的一般，内心霎时觉得有些酸楚。他将内心委屈化作一记重而狠的冲撞，手也摸到容齐前穴，捏住肿胀的花珠猛地一掐，容齐短促地“啊”了一声，腰一软上身向前倾倒，傅筹箭步上前，单膝跪地将容齐揽入怀中，容齐脸色通红，浑身酸软，乖乖将上身窝在傅筹怀中动也不敢动，却分明感到身后战枫满怀醋意的律动阵阵加速，滚烫的肉刃快速捅进身体，既准又狠地抵在最敏感的那块骚肉上肆意顶动，一阵比一阵蚀骨的快感涌来，容齐被操得几近失神，身前玉茎直挺挺地顶在傅筹下腹划出一道湿痕。  
容齐将头埋在傅筹怀中紧咬下唇，唇齿间却依然情不自禁地溢出声声甜喘，身子也随着战枫操干节奏，抵在傅筹躯体上一下下移动，傅筹低头，望着容齐明明双颊酡红情动不已，却又强装无事、暗自忍耐呻吟的模样，情不自禁地以大掌爱抚容齐下陷细腰，戳在可爱的小腰窝上轻轻画圈。  
容齐敏感腰部被微凉指尖轻触，所到之处带起一阵细微的痒意，不由得摆腰去躲，傅筹手指追着摇来摆去的软韧腰肢，如此，反倒像是容齐主动扭动雪臀，在迎合身后战枫的操干一般。后穴被热硬肉具粗暴占有，前穴却愈显软热麻痒，空虚难耐。  
容齐想要傅筹弄一弄自己前穴，又不知要如何开口。他纤长手指紧紧揪着傅筹衣角，望了一下他，软软地说道：“我有点难受……前面……前面痒得难受。”  
傅筹近距离欣赏二人的活春宫许久，早就情潮暗涌，听到容齐主动求欢，自是不想再忍。  
他将手伸到容齐泛滥的下体，细细描摹肥嫩花唇的形状，粗糙的大拇指带着几分手劲，来回摩挲细长软缝，小肉缝被揉了几下便软软地张开，隐隐露出里头收缩蠕动的粉嫩淫肉。傅筹拨开濡湿肉瓣，探一指进入花穴之中，屈指勾住一点细嫩花肉，轻轻挠了挠，指尖所到之处，无不带起一阵细微电流，麻麻痒痒地刺激得穴口水光盈盈，翕动不已，花唇顶端的肉蒂水光淋漓地探出一点头来，被傅筹轻掐了一下之后，愈发嫩红鼓胀。  
容齐轻声呻吟，白嫩的臀部细微地抖动着，抬臀把湿乎乎的肉唇往傅筹手上送，战枫见状，默然不语地握住容齐细腰，硬生生停在后穴口的性器往里一捅，穴肉早被艹得松软，战枫畅通无阻地插到最深。  
“嗯……筹哥哥……”容齐鼻尖亮晶晶的，结  
着一层细密的汗珠，他双眼迷离地望着傅筹，“要……要筹哥哥……”  
傅筹呼吸一顿，心头一荡，当下脑海中出现短暂空白，他下意识地快速掰开容齐大腿，便亟不可待地扶着滚烫的分身，重重干了进去。  
“啊！”容齐身子猛地绷直，满足地喘了一声，便被傅筹一阵急切又密集的猛攻操得语不成句，容齐双手撑在傅筹肩膀上，身子随着他粗暴的动作上下颠动着，微张着嘴漏出一声声甜腻的呜咽。  
容齐小鹿般湿润的双眼依恋地瞧着在自己体内征伐的男人，傅筹身心俱是满足，干得也愈发卖力。  
傅筹狠撞了上百下，无处宣泄的醋意得到缓解之后，便稍稍放缓了速度。他舒爽地喟叹着，油光水亮的性器在被汁液泡软的花穴里恣意拔出插进，次次全入全出，顶开层叠浪肉一下下撞着花心。  
战枫心里泛酸，他抽出自己深埋容齐后穴的性器，分开幽深臀缝，便是一记强有力的操干，肉茎顶端和傅筹隔着薄薄一层肉膜撞在一处，傅筹深暼了战枫一眼，见他面有不甘之色，艹得又重又狠，全无刚才气定神闲的风度，微微一笑，也不动声色地加大了腰部几分力道。  
容齐腰臀被四只有力大手握住，上下摇晃摆弄，体内无时无刻不嵌着一根滚烫性器来回摩擦嫩肉，极敏感的媚肉快活地打着颤，像果冻似的绵软吸附于两根性器，被顶出汩汩淫液，容齐被下身连绵快感激得头皮都发麻起来，哪里还有心思察觉这二人的暗自较劲。  
傅筹低头将吻温柔落在容齐眉心，下身却要他要得愈发狠厉，柔嫩花唇被挤成两瓣粉色肉圈，软软地搭在茎身，穴口一圈嫩肉被傅筹粗硬耻毛扎得又疼又爽，而身后战枫也不甘示弱，一边艹干后穴，一边揉按穴口扩张，似是想把阴囊也塞进来。容齐浑身酥软酸麻，刚刚攀登高潮，就又被带上另一个顶峰。下身两个又水又紧的嫩穴泄了又泄，像是流不尽似的。  
两个男人极有默契地往下重重一按，两根并头一干到底，噗嗤一声，汁水四溢，身前身后俱是火热坚硬的身体，躲也躲不开，容齐恍惚间被抱住身体，往穴内最敏感的那块软肉上顶弄了几十下，穴肉已是绵软得一塌糊涂，发出声声低喘。  
傅筹挺腰艹穴不休，环在容齐腰部的手解了他的腰带扒开容齐的前襟，露出玉雪可爱的一对娇乳儿来，形状大小发育得如同二八少女。傅筹一手握住一只可爱的小玉兔揉捏起来。  
容齐胸部暴露于空气中，被微凉的温度刺激得坚挺了几分，翘翘的乳珠被指腹捏住微微拉长，又软软地弹回来，整只嫩滑软乳也被温厚掌心托住，随着操干节奏颠动。两只雪白嫩乳被艹得摇来晃去，晃得傅筹眼花，他张开手掌重重一抓，将两团乳肉抓进手里，乳肉又软又弹，触感绵滑温润，手感极好，伴着容齐舒爽的轻哼，傅筹双手一紧一放用力地搓揉了起来，软胸便可怜兮兮地被手掌任意捏成各种形状。  
容齐胸前一对白乳被搓得发红，皮肤也被粗砺的掌心磨破了皮，水蜜桃似的白里透出粉来。傅筹眼见着粉润发亮，肉鼓鼓地硬得像颗小石子，容齐也满脸不胜之态，便低头凑到容齐耳边轻笑道：“我的亲弟弟……你这是，被操得涨奶了吗？”  
容齐微微仰面倒在战枫怀中，垂着睫毛气息不稳：“帮……帮我吸一吸……”  
傅筹托起一只，将乳首咬在唇齿间啧啧作响地啃噬起来，战枫见状，将容齐身子往自己方向侧了侧，便也偏头咬住了另一颗脆弱敏感的小樱桃。  
容齐挺着一对雪乳予取予求，双手抚摸着埋在胸口的两个脑袋，胸部胀痛陡然间化为与下身交合处一致的酥麻快慰，容齐身子抽搐了一下，雪乳颤巍巍地摇了摇，乳孔大开，雪白的奶汁直直喷到二人口中。  
伴随着喷涌的乳汁，两只水穴也猛然绞紧性器，肉穴湿热紧嫩如温泉一般，一股暖流席卷整个茎身，傅筹战枫二人被一吸一吸的嫩肉咬住，阴囊抖了抖，不由得在容齐体内射出浓稠精液来。白色的精柱与肉道深处喷出的透明液体碰撞，交汇，融合，最终随着二人拔出性器的动作滴滴答答地流了一地。  
做完这一轮，容齐下体已是红肿一片，浑身无力，双腿大开地合也合不拢。傅筹却还并未要够，他脱下自己衣服垫在容齐身下，让他平躺在地上，便抬起容齐大腿圈在自己腰际，下身一挺又插了进去，一抽一送地开始新一轮的操干。  
傅筹在容齐体内射精后，早在一旁咬牙的战枫仍是不甘心，怒把傅筹推到一边，扶着自己的性器就进入容齐还未闭合的花穴。  
这场激烈的性爱一直从下午持续到晚上，若再不回来，宁千易就真的准备派兵寻人了。  
傅筹抱昏迷的容齐坐自己的马，却被战枫拦住，傅筹轻笑一声：“战枫，你要跟我争吗？你最好搞清楚自己的身份！”  
一句注意自己的身份彻底将战枫敲醒，容齐是西启皇的亲弟弟，又是临皇最宠爱的齐君妃，以自己的出身永远不能和容齐平起平坐。  
而眼前的傅筹，是他主人镇北王的结盟对象，以后是要坐北临皇位的人。他接受任务在宗政无忧身边卧底多年，成功取得他的信任，也早就看出此时的北临皇族早就根基不稳，待时机成熟，傅筹上位，容齐自是逃不开他。  
这么想着，战枫终是让开了路。


End file.
